tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Cluck
Mr. Cluck (short for "Mr. Cluckington") is an undead BLU Scout created by MrShyguy99. He is a wanderer who kills and eats people to avenge his "people", which are chickens. Appearence Mr.Cluck wears the Horrific Headsplitter, the Flight of the Monarch, the Planeswalker Goggles, the Deep Fried Dummy set, and the Voodoo-Cursed Soul skin. Personality and Behavior Mr. Cluck is a Scout Freak who dresses and acts like a chicken, "clucking" (hence the name) and pecking the ground for food. However, he will become hostile when in the presence of other Freaks and grow at passerby. If they approach him, he'll lunge and pin his victims down, before killing and eating them. Only when all threats are neutralized (and eaten) does he return to his normal behavior. By contrast, Mr. Cluck is very affectionate towards chickens. He strongly dislikes seeing chickens as a food source, and will readily attack anyone who eats or harms a chicken. In fact, much of his hostile behavior towards Freaks is primarily motivated by his desire to "avenge" his fellow chickens. However, Mr. Cluck will occasionally eat a fellow chicken if it ensures his own survival, though he shows great reluctance in doing so and will undergo a period of deep grief shortly after eating said chicken. Mr. Cluck suffers from pyrophobia, the irrational fear of fire, after seeing a group of his chicken friends being roasted alive by a Freak who had fire powers. Though this traumatic incident caused Mr. Cluck to see all Freaks as enemies to chickens, it also caused him to be severely frightened in the presence of fire. Powers and Abilities *Mr. Cluck has the ability to fly, using the Flight of the Monarch cosmetic mounted on his back. He often uses it to catch up to his victims by propelling himself in short bursts of speed. *Mr. Cluck's main melee weapons are a pair of two rotten chicken drumsticks that he carries with him at all times. These drumsticks are usually used to fight and kill his victims. *Mr. Cluck's secondary weapon is the butcher knife embedded in his head, which he takes out when his drumsticks fail in damaging his foes. *As a Scout Freak who also happens to be a chicken, Mr. Cluck can run somewhat faster than a normal Scout. This gives him an advantage over slower enemies. *Mr. Cluck possesses the unique ability to talk to chickens. In times of desperation, he has an ultimate ability where he calls upon a group of chickens for aid by screaming. These chickens will then overwhelm Mr. Cluck's enemies through sheer numbers, distracting them enough for Mr. Cluck to take them down easily. Weaknesses *Mr. Cluck is as durable and strong as a normal Scout, so he often lacks the firepower needed to properly fight stronger Freaks.. *Due to Mr. Cluck's pyrophobia, he is easily scared by Freaks who have fire-based powers, or possess technology that utilizes fire such as flamethrowers and/or flare guns. This makes him extremely vulnerable in a fight, as any sign of fire will immediately make him flee *He can be easily ambushed while in the process of eating one of his victims, as his animal instincts make him preoccupied with survival. *Mr. Cluck's ultimate ability can be rendered useless if used against a powerful Freak, especially one who can kill all of his chicken allies with one blow. Trivia *Mr. Cluck's fear of fire is a reference to chicken being cooked on grills, in ovens, and other cooking devices that can cook chicken. *Mr. Cluck's ultimate ability was inspired by The Legend of Zelda games, where the player can get attacked by a swarm of chickens if he attacks a chicken a certain number of times. Notable Videos *My SUPER Long Collab Entry (cameo) Category:Berserkers Category:BLU Team Category:Butchers Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Freaks Made by Tim-McCarty Category:Glass Cannons Category:Scouts Category:Undead